When Opposites Attract
by celestine0791
Summary: AssassinxPriest. Two opposites seemed to get attracted to each other. But what happens if their love becomes forbidden? What would they do to fight for it? Or would they fight for it? It's my first time to write. Please, READ and REVIEW. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Mysterious Assassin

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ragnarok Online**

She was your average girl.

Naomi was taking her usual stroll around Prontera. She enjoyed places with lots of people in it. It makes her happy, as a priestess seeing people chatting and making friends. But in her stroll today, she saw something that somehow decreased the energy in the bustling city.

"Are you quite alright?" she asked in a worried tone, bending down as the sun shines over her beautiful brown hair, peering to his face.

It was an assassin, sitting on one of the benches at the less populous part of the city. He had jet black hair and his face buried in his hands.

No reply.

"Well, would you like some company?" she then asked.

Still no reply.

She sighed.

"Just leave me alone." the mysterious assassin growled, showing his face. He had silver eyes, partially covered by his messy bangs which really stood out, besides his great appearance.

She was surprised with the tone of the guy as she was just trying to help.

"What a jerk. Well I'm sorry, so so-" her sentence was cut short by a loud shout.

"Naaaaaaaomiiiii!! So there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Seriously, you got me all wo-" the knight's sentence now cut, seeing an assassin with his bestfriend.

He immediately ran in front of Naomi to cover her up and brought up his sword and glared at him.

"What do you want from her?!" he demanded.

Silence.

"Uhm, wait Rad, he didn't do anything! I first came up to him." Naomi, trying her best to explain.

"Hmp! Well, we're outta here" Rad shouted while pulling Naomi's hand with him, although reluctant to come along, Naomi did.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" said a hunter, with two apple juices in hand, walking towards the assassin.

The assassin rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

- - - - - - - - - -

Evening came and the two found themselves eating in one of the inns in Prontera.

"Say, who was that guy you were with?" Rad asked.

"I actually don't know. I just found him there, his face buried in his hands... and-" Naomi shrugged.

"FUCK, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM AND YOU TALKED TO HIM?! HAH, WELL I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT HIS JOB CLASS IS AND HOW FREAKIN' DANGEROUS HE IS, YOU'RE LUCKY BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T COME, YOUR LIFE MIGHT HAVE BEEN TAKEN AWAY!!" Rad growled, while speaking so fast.

The noisy inn was then filled with silence. The two received angry glares from the customers. Naomi slowly tilted her head- left and right and saw angry people whispering. She then faced Rad, her brown eyes filled with tears. She was filled with shock and sadness that her friend would do this to her, knowing how sensitive she is in these stuff.

"Well..." she said in a barely audible voice, finishing her sentence which was cut awhile ago. "I was actually just trying to help him, serioiusly Rad, there's really nothing to get mad about" said she with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I got so carried away... I guess you're right, and Naomi, sometimes you shouldn't be too kind. I was so worried about you. Don't go around those dark, eerie places without me, 'k?" the knight replied.

"Geez Rad, I'm seventeen already. I can take care of myself, but thanks... for being worried about me." Naomi smiled sheepishly.

Near the corner of the inn, was the assassin with a hunter with him.

"Argh, how uncivilized." said the assassin, commenting on the behavior of the knight awhile ago.

"Heh", the hunter smirked. "Say Adrian, weren't them who also made a racket in front of you near the bench?"

"Obviously." the assassin replied while sipping some apple juice.

"The knight must be some kind of a paranoid freak." the hunter said, laughing at his comment.

"What the hell." the assassin said, while rolling his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Naomi and Rad found themselves in the same inn as they were in for dinner, eating breakfast. Then, the door of the inn opened, showing two new customers- the assassin and the hunter.

The hunter, who had absolutely sharp eyesight smirked and pulled his assassin friend to the table beside Naomi's. The assassin saw where this was going and simply rolled his eyes. In things like this, he never really cared, though it really annoyed him. The assassin immediately took his seat but the hunter went to Naomi and Rad's table to talk.

"Heya! I'm Sean and there- see that assassin, is my guildmate, Adrian." he greeted.

"Uhm, hey... my name's Naomi and this is Rad" Naomi said, pointing to her friend in front of her.

"So, are you two like... you know, together?" the hunter asked out of curiousity.

At the sound of this Rad turned crimson red, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Oh, no we aren't. We're just friends, right Rad?" Naomi eagerly replied.

"Huh? What? Uh, yeah." Rad replied, with a little disappointment in his voice.

Naomi saw the assassin glaring at them and rolled her eyes and muttered something.

"What?" the hunter asked confusingly.

"Oh, nothing. I was talking about your companion. What a jerk he is. Argh, why does he always give us those stupid glares, I mean, I only talked to him once! And that was to ask if he was alright." Naomi sighed sadly

"Oh, him. Don't mind him. He just recently had a problem with his family. Adrian isn't really that type of person. You know, snobbish and stuff. He's really fun to be with. Well, that's once you get to know him well and get close with him." Sean replied.

"I'm... I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Naomi said, with a bit of embarrassment.

"Who cares?" Rad whispered.

Naomi nudged him and Sean laughed at this.

"Nah, it's alright. Uh, I better get going, you know to our table. Anyway, nice meeting you two!" Sean said

**A/N: Please tell me if you want it continued. I actually have the other parts with me now. XD I'm really sorry for the uncapitalized letters that needed to be. I was using the notepad for this and wasn't really able to edit it out. Thanks ;;)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Saved

Naomi was just about to go back to the apartment, after shopping for food. With the paper bags filled with fruits and meat she was carrying in front of her face, it was hard for her to see. As she tripped over a stone, all her groceries fell out and she found herself in one of those 'dark and eerie' places, as Rad described them as. She sighed and picked them up. This wasn't really a problem, as long as she won't tell Rad... or else he will burst out with rage again, she told herself and chuckled at the thought of Rad bursting out. Or this is what she thought. As she was picking up the last of the bananas, she saw a blacksmith, a thief, and a swordsman- who all seemed drunk going nearer and nearer to her. Now, she knew why Rad never wanted her there. She had a bad feeling about this. She quickly stood up and headed back.

"What's the rush, pretty missy?" the blacksmith said covering her way.

"Yeah, let's have fun, shall we?" the thief and the swordsman, said in unison.

"No, please. Don't. I need to head back home." Naomi said, worriedly taking steps backwards.

Dead end. Her back met the wall. The three were near. Nearer. Until they were there. Right in front of her. They smelled really bad- the smell of beer, something she didn't like and wasn't used to. They were dirty, like they haven't taken a bath for days, or maybe months. The blacksmith slowly traced her petite body using his fingers. Naomi tried to budge off the grip of the blacksmith's other hand. But obviously, comparing their strengths, she wasn't able to. She shut her eyes and yelped. The blacksmith chocked her and whispered 'shut up'. She didn't care. She kept on shouting and shouting, until her voice was no more. Helplessness. That was here current state. She can't do anything but cry. Cry, as the blacksmith unbuttoned her buttons, unclasping her bra and kissed her on her neck. Cry, and praying that someone would help her.

And someone did.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice said.

Naomi unshut her eyes and saw, standing there, an assassin. The jerk, or as she called him as. Adrian.

"Well, well, look who's here..." the swordsman said.

Adrian quickly moved, and at the speed of light, arrived at the back of the swordsman, placed the sharp part of his katar at his neck. Naomi was shocked. The swordsman was filled with fear.

"Let her go, or I swear this useless, stupid friend of yours will die, and you two will be next." he said bluntly.

The blacksmith and thief widened their eyes and quickly ran away. The swordsman, after being set free, ran away with them. Now, Adrian and Naomi were alone. She fell to the ground, with her hands on them and her hair spraying over her shoulders. Tears kept falling from her eyes. And it seemed like it will never stop. At the sight of this, Adrian went up to her and offered help to pull her up. She looked at him and ignored him. He then sat down with her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, you're saved." Adrian whispered.

Then, with these words, Naomi stopped crying, smiled, and muttered a small thank you.

"Come on, I'll take you to your house." Adrian said.

"I don't really think that's a good idea. Rad will get mad at me, bursting with rage, especially seeing me like this." Naomi said, looking at her current situation. "I guess I'll just rent a room in one of those inns for now." she added.

"Hm, at this hour of the day? Inns are usually full, I'm afraid. But you know, you're always welcome to stay at our place." Adrian smiled.

'_Wow. He actually smiles. I guess Sean was right. He is a nice guy_.' Naomi thought.

"Well, let's go. It's not far, don't worry." Adrian said while helping her with her bags.

They walked to the place. Naomi was uncomfortable with the silence. The only noise she could hear was the howling of the wind.

"Hey, uhm... sorry, for calling you a jerk. I take it back, well, uhm... I just knew that you had family problems." she said, trying to start a conversation.

"Nah, it's alright. I feel much better now." he replied.

"May I ask? What happened?"

"Well, my mother recently died because of a certain sickness. Now, I live alone, well, not really because I live with Sean."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naomi replied, quite embarrassed.

Adrian shrugged and said, "It's alright. Sticking to the topic, how about your family?"

"Hm, I don't really want to talk about it but... since you told yours, here's mine. Well, I don't have a family. I had one once I suppose, but since I learned how to understand the things around me, all I remembered was the church raised me." she said sheepishly.

"Mhm... anyway, we're here!" Adrian said, not knowing what to reply.

He knocked on the door and Sean greeted him.

"Yo." was his greeting. But his eyes widened when he saw Naomi.

"Adrian! What the hell did you do to this innocent lady?!" Sean growled.

"Wha.. what?!" Adrian said, realizing that Naomi's buttons were still unbuttoned. "I didn't do anything! I actually saved her, you know!"

"Ahh, ahh, he...he's telling the truth! Please don't suspect anything!" Naomi said sheepishly, while trying to cover her exposed parts.

"Hehe. I know that, I was just kidding. See Adrian's reaction when I say things like this? Priceless, huh?" Sean chuckled, while letting them enter.

Adrian glared at Sean, as if ready to take his katar out and stab him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Jealousy Strikes

The house was pretty neat. Though quite small with only one bedroom, Naomi was grateful that she had a place to stay in. Naomi and Adrian sat on the couch while Sean prepared dinner. Again, Naomi hated the silence. She hated quiet things. It makes her feel... awkward. The silence was again broken by Naomi when a question popped up on her mind.

"Adrian? How did you know that I was there?" she asked

"Hm, perhaps your almost never ending yelp?!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Not your fault. So no need to say sorry." Adrian said, while raising one of his eyebrows.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Problem, problem, problem... we only have two beds." Sean said, while going around in circles.

"Uhm, I'll just stay on the floor. You know, I was enough bother to you two." Naomi said smiling.

"No, I insist, we can't treat a guest like this!" Sean said.

"What the... Sean, let her do what she wants. If she wants to sleep on the floor, let her." Adrian said, annoyed.

"Nah, I'll just sleep on the floor" Sean replied at his currently grumpy friend.

"Uhm... thanks... Sean." Naomi smiled at him sheepishly.

So they slept. When Adrian and Sean were fast asleep, Naomi woke up and looked at them. She sighed and went downstairs, planning to go back to her apartment. She figured out two things. One, if she comes back in the morning, with Rad awake, he'll get so mad that he won't probably forgive her. So it's best to go back home when he's asleep. Two, she believes that she had given enough trouble to Adrian and Sean, and would give more if they decided to accompany her back home the next morning. And so, she went.

The next morning...

"Where the hell were you?!' Rad shouted, pounding the table.

"I was... away, I bought the groceries, remember?" Naomi said, faking a smile.

"I know that, idiot! What I meant is, what took you so long?!"

"Something that I would never, ever tell you!" Naomi said, sticking out her tongue. "Oh, oh, oh... and Rad? I want you to meet someone! Come on." she added.

Naomi pulled Rad's hand and ran to Adrian and Sean's place. She was excited to form a party together, if Rad agrees. She suddenly stopped, looking left to right and went on again. 'She probably forgot the way to wherever she's taking me.' Rad thought and smiled.

"Okaaaay, we're here!" Naomi said, releasing Rad's hand.

"Okaaaay... who's house is this?" Rad asked confusingly.

"You'll know." Naomi replied. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Sean greeted them with a smile. "Where were you Naomi?! We, or I in that matter was worried! When we woke up, you were gone!" Sean exclaimed, while letting them enter. Naomi just smiled.

"Worried? Gone? You know these two?" Rad asked while the four of them were sitting around a table.

Naomi shrugged. This annoyed Rad. It annoys him whenever Naomi won't tell him what he asks for.

"Whatever, just don't do it again, okay? The way you left me worried almost killed me." Rad said, and hugged Naomi. Naomi was shocked and patted Rad's back.

"I'll go ahead." Adrian said bluntly. He made heavy, loud footsteps going up the stairs and they heard a loud 'bang' from Adrian's door. Sean smirked and Naomi was confused.

- - - - - - - - - -

Adrian felt weird. His chest was so heavy and his heart was filled with anger. He was so mad that he couln't explain it. He didn't know what he felt. What was with this Naomi girl? Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Adrian, are you there?" it was Naomi.

He didn't reply, lied down on his bed, faced the other side and stared blankly at the wall. Naomi entered the room and saw the assassin facing the other side.

"Who gave you permission to enter?" He said bluntly. Naomi felt the presence of anger in his voice, and she couldn't understand why he was mad at her. What did she do wrong?

"Well, I was just... going to check if you were alright. It wasn't like you, the one you did awhile ago." Naomi said sadly, while slowly closing the door of the room.

She sighed. Gathering all her strength, she, again entered the room. She didn't know why, but she can't stand it, knowing that Adrian is mad at her. She didn't go near the bed. She just stayed beside the door and muttered a small sorry. And again, she went outside and closed the door. She went downstairs, teary eyed and sat back down with her friends.

"What's wrong Naomi?" Rad asked.

"Nothing. It's... nothing." she replied with a weak smile.

"Love. It's what it is. Yep, it is." Sean said, laughing.

Naomi and glared at him and said, "It is not... LOVE." emphasizing the word love.

"Whatever you say Naomi, whatever you say..." Sean replied, still with a little bit of laughter.

Naomi thought about what Sean said. Maybe it was love. Maybe she loved him, that's why she hated it when he got mad. No, no. It can't be. She was a priestess and she couldn't possibly fall in love! She pledged to devote her life to God. Not to some... weird assassins out there. And besides, they have different goals in life. She was good... he was bad! Not really but... it was as simple as that! They were exact opposites. There. Problem solved. That was her note to herself.

"Naomi? Naomi!" Rad said while shaking her. "What the hell happened again? You were staring blankly on... I don't know for five minutes."

"Oh, I was... haha... sorry." she said laughing, but the thought still lingered in her mind.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps heading near the table. It was Adrian. He sat back down and buried his face in his hands.

"What the hell did you do to Naomi?!" Rad asked, angrily.

No reply.

Naomi tried to answer for Adrian and said "Ra... Rad, he didn't do anything. It was my fault be-"

As quick as a flash, Adrian grabbed Naomi and ran back upstairs. The two remaining were so shocked. Sean smirked, once again and Rad was so surprised. His mouth fell open and he was filled with anger and rage.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry!! It all seemed too fast, I know. But I promise to make it longer, please review! :(  
**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: A Talk

Adrian practically dragged Naomi to the room and pushed her to the bed. She blushed when he did this. He sat down with her. There was silence, once again.

"Look, I... I don't actually know why you dragged me here, but I better get going." Naomi said standing up from the bed.

"I hate you." Adrian said sternly. This made Naomi stop on her tracks.

"Excuse me?!" she said angrily

"I... hate... you." Adrian said slowly this time, and bluntly.

"What the hell did I do you? I take it back. When I said that you weren't a jerk. You are after all. I hate you too. I hate you more! You suck! Idiot!" Naomi said, almost crying.

"Uncivilized!" Adrian retorted.

"You... are without a doubt... the worst person I have ever met in my whole entire life!" Naomi said, while running back downstairs.

"And you call yourself a priestess!?!" Adrian shouted back.

Back in the room, Adrian was once again, alone. He was thinking about what he did. Why he did it. Now she's mad at him. Wait. Why the hell would he care if that stupid girl was mad? Who was she to him anyway? But he was mad because he was... jealous. But that can't be! It can't happen too fast. And he pledged himself to kill. Nope. Not happening. Against the rules. Especially to fall for a priestess.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"The nerves of that guy! Hating me with no particular reason!" Naomi exclaimed with her arms crossed.

"Hmm, well, maybe he has." Sean smirked.

"Whatever it is, it's not my loss! I hate him so much I want to strangle him to death!" Naomi said while making a fist with her hand.

"Wow... Naomi, I haven't seen you this mad." Rad said with a smile on his face.

"And, oh Naomi, why do you care so much that he hates you?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naomi blushed. "Well, ahh, I don't care! And why are you asking me such a preposterous question!?"

"It is not preposterous." Sean said quietly.

"Rad, we're going. Thanks Sean and tell your stupid friend that he's the worst worst worst nightmare came to life I ever had!" Naomi shouted while pulling Rad's hand with her and went out of the house.

As if on cue, when the two exited the house, Adrian went downstairs and sat with Sean.

"What's that racket again?" he asked, annoyingly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just Naomi. She asked me to tell you that you are her worst worst worst nightmare came to life." Sean replied, smiriking, waiting for Adrian's reaction.

Adrian rolled his eyes. But deep down inside, he was hurt. He doesn't even know why he likes that girl. He was just confused.

"Honestly you two, I know how you feel for each other." Sean said with a grin.

"If you don't want to see your fingers rolling on the table, then you better shut up." Adrian said sharply.

"Oh, I'm scared." Sean said sarcasticly.

"Oh, I'm soooo damn serious." Adrian said, mocking Sean's tone and pulled out his katar.

"My gosh, I'm sorry, I was just kidding! Geez..." Sean growled, rolling his eyes. "Oh, Adrian. Tomorrow we're going to visit Naomi's place." Sean added and rushed back upstairs with a wide grin forming on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"No, I don't want to!" Adrian exclaimed while Sean, trying his best to drag him to Naomi's door.

"Cooome on, Adrian! S-stop acting like a c-child!!" Sean retorted, trying his best to pull Adrian.

Then as they reach Naomi's door, as if on cue, Naomi opened the door.

"Hey Sean! I didn't know you were coming!" she exclaimed. And when she saw Adrian she said, "And you are with this jerk."

They entered the apartment and saw Rad eating his breakfast and offered some to Adrian and Sean but nontheless, didn't oblige since they already ate.

"What brings you here, by the way?" Naomi asked.

"I want to go to Glast Heim, with you guys. You know, form a party and go on an adventure together. I mean, if that's alright." Sean said with a wide grin on his face.

Naomi sighed when she heard this. She really wanted to form a party with them, with Adrian. But she realized that she was wrong. She never, ever want to be on an adventure together with a jerk. But she can't decline. Especially to Sean who was kind and hospitable to her.

"Uhm, sure. It's alright, I guess. Uhh, okay with you, Rad?" Naomi said with a weak smile.

He shrugged. Adrian rolled his eyes. It seems like the two are reluctant about this adventure.

"Okay, so that's a yes from everyone! I guess... let's go to Glast Heim... later, after dinner. Mind having us for dinner Naomi?" Sean asked.

"No, it's alright."

And so they ate. Time went by fast and before they knew it, they already ate dinner and were about to go to Glast Heim.

While walking towards the southern side of Prontera, Naomi saw a familiar face. She seemed like an old friend. She had shoulder length blonde hair. She was a blacksmith. The group was stopped on their tracks when they saw Naomi staring at the girl.

"Nicole? Is that you?" Naomi asked the blacksmith who was only inches away from her.

"Naomi?" the blacksmith asked, confusingly.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison.

And so, it ended up Nicole joining the party.

"I missed you! Where were you? It's been three years since I last saw you!" Naomi asked Nicole as they were walking through Kobold Field.

"Well, I was going around Midgard, selling stuff." Nicole replied.

After they had their little chat, they found themselves near Glast Heim, the other three fighting Petites. While the three were busy fighting and Naomi busy healing and casting buffs, Nicole was somewhat like in here own world. She was singing. Getting fed up, Adrian shouted at her.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HELP?!"

Everyone was caught in silence. Adrian gave them a what-are-you-all-looking-at look on his face, knowing how scary he is, everyone just went back fighting and healing.

"Say Naomi, this Adrian guy is scary." Nicole whispered.

"Hah, not to mention that he's a jerk." Naomi replied, agreeing to the previous statement.

After fighting lots of Petites, the group found themselves inside Glast Heim. So they fought all kinds of monsters, from Evil Druids to Zombie Prisoners and explored the haunted place. Until later on, they realized it was time for them to leave.

"Naomi, could you warp us back, please?" Sean said smiling.

Naomi searched her stuff, Rad was prying at what she was doing as she threw stuff outside her bag.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!!!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Nicole asked.

"I don't have a blue gemstone..." Naomi sighed.

"Oh great." Adrian whispered sarcastically

"Oookay. You two, Adrian and Naomi, stay here at the entrance." Sean commanded

"What the?!" Adrian retorted.

"And us three, will look around for help. Okay? Okay. Good." He continued.

And the three left leaving Adrian and Naomi near the gate of Glast Heim. They tried to open it but it won't budge. It won't open.

"Now we're completely stuck here!" Naomi complained.

"Hah, look who's talking, now who's fault was it in the first place?!" Adrian retorted, pretending to talk to the howling wind.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Mixed Emotions

"But I wasn't even blaming you. I know it is my fault." Naomi sighed as she sat down on the cold ground.

Silence. This time Naomi didn't mind it. She didn't want to talk to Adrian. She was mad at him. A few minutes later, it started to rain. Naomi sighed. What can she do? It was her fault to start with. The rain got harder, the wind started howling louder and lighting started to strike. Thunder was heard, too.

Naomi shuddered at the sound and sight at this. She hugged her knees and leaned on the wall, trying her best to look away from Adrian. On the other hand, Adrian was still trying to open the gate.

"Damn." he growled.

"Look, I... know it was my fault and all... and I'm really sorry." Naomi said shyly.

"Shut up." Adrian retorted.

Naomi's eyes were filled with tears. She shook her head and wiped her tears away. She couldn't possibly be crying because a jerk told her to shut up. Suddenly, a Raydric Archer appeared and struck Adrian with an arrow on his left shoulder. Naomi was shocked at the sight of this as Adrian fell on the ground. Naomi casted Kyrie Eleison on him so that he won't get further damage. She fought the Raydric by casting Holy Light lots of times. The Raydric Archer fell and Naomi rushed to Adrian's side and healed him.

"Are you alright?! Adrian!" Naomi shouted as she shook his body.

"Damn it... I'm alright, thanks." he whispered.

Naomi's face turned red as she whispered back, "Idiot. I still hate you." as she stood up, her clothes soaking wet and sat back down, farther away from Adrian. Adrian moved closer to her and sat beside her.

"What?" Naomi asked crossly, looking away.

"I don't like you...-" Adrian whispered as his sentence was cut.

"Well, I don't like you either!" Naomi retorted.

"What I mean is, I don't like you... mad at me." Adrian sighed, as he looked to the crying clouds.

Naomi blushed. She was crying. Adrian saw this and put his arms around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with much concern.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry..." she whispered, trying to wipe her tears.

"Hm, it's alright." he replied.

Adrian hugged Naomi and kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you'. She was happy. She loved him back, but just didn't realize it. She was filled with denial.

"Me too." she whispered back. They broke the hug as Naomi rested her head on his shoulder. She soon fell asleep as the rain stopped pouring. Adrian looked at her and smiled. Minutes later, Naomi woke up and hugged Adrian again.

"You know, I don't care if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life... as long as I'm with you." Adrian said.

"Hmm, how cheesy..." Naomi joked.

Adrian raised his eyebrow as Naomi rested on his chest.

"Guuuys!! Guys!! We can go back home now- oh my gosh!!" Sean exclaimed while running towards them, and was stopped with the sight. The two others, Rad and Nicole also stopped.

Naomi and Adrian were surprised and went away from each other. Try as they may to explain and give excuses, Sean still kept on laughing and laughing. What they didn't notice was, Rad seemed so glum to see the previous sight.

"Ahaha!! I knew it! There was something with you two!" Sean said, holding his stomach from laughing.

"No, there is none! I was just, uhm... whatever! You were dreaming Sean! Dreaming! All of you!" Naomi retorted, trying her best to invent an excuse.

Adrian nudged her and whispered, "Naomi, just tell them the truth, it's useless. Sean won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Naomi sighed and shouted, "OKAY FINE WE ARE TOGETHER! HAPPY, SEAN?! NOW GIVE ME THAT BLUE GEMSTONE!" as she swatted the gem from Sean's hand, and marched to Rad.

"Hey Rad, what's up?" Naomi greeted happily.

"No-nothing. Everything's fine... really" Rad replied as he stood up and walked towards the gate, and sat back down.

Naomi was confused. Anyway, she casted warp portal and everyone was once again, back in their apartment. While everyone was downstairs, chatting, Naomi was in her room. She was so happy. She couldn't explain how she was currently feeling. She browsed through her books and grabbed her handbook, the one that she got when she turned into an acolyte. She browsed through it happily, but when she read a part of it, her mouth fell open and tears fell from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Rules and Regulations

RULE #1: Never, ever fall in love.

Naomi's eyes got teary. Her hands shaking as she clutched the book tighter and tighter every second. Tears streamed down her slim cheeks and she can't seem to stop. It hurts too much.

"Well, we can't do anything can we? I chose this path... now I must stick to it." she thought, wiping her tears and forcing a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"What's taking her so long?" Rad complained, playing with his glass.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I'll follow her. Be back in a sec." Adrian responded.

He dashed upstairs and knocked on Naomi's door.

Silence.

This time, he tried opening it. It wasn't locked. So he went inside only to find a sobbing Naomi, who really can't seem to stop.

"Naomi! What's wrong? Are you crying?" Adrian asked, rushing to her side.

She responded by tossing the handbook to Adrian. He caught it with no effort and began to read the page. He sighed, also sad about it, of course.

"I guess it won't work, will it? As how much as I love and need you... it can't be. You know, I chose this path. To dedicate my life to the church. And whatever rules they have, I'm afraid I must oblige." Naomi sighed as she plopped down to a chair.

"Hmm. Yeah, you know what? Our rules are somewhat like the same... but a friend once told me... that when it comes to decisions, whether there are rules or not, it's still up to you on what you'll follow." Adrian said, trying to comfort her.

Naomi clutched the book, trying to absorb what Adrian said and finally retorted, "I'll leave... the party and all. The church took care of me since I was little and I can't possibly repay them by being so selfish. I'm sorry. But I have to forget all of you. Farewell... Adrian. It... it's great that I found someone like you to love... though it lasted for merely a day."

And she ran out of the room. Just like that. Before Adrian caight up with her, she casted Warp Portal and went.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"What happened Adrian? Why do you look so mad?" Nicole asked.

"She.. she went. Entered her warp portal, and went. Gah, it's a long story!" Adrian said, trying to find words to describe what happened.

"I knew it. I feared this would happen. I knew it. Knew it, knew it." Rad said, banging his head on the wall.

"Knew what? That Naomi will dump you after loving her for soooo long?" Sean asked, trying to annoy Rad.

"No, dumbass. I knew about those rules. And Naomi seemed to have forgotten about it. Priests from Prontera aren't allowed to fall in love! Once you break the rules, you'll get kicked out of the church, immediately. Actually, I loved her... but was forced not to... it's for her own sake." Rad sighed.

Silence. 


	7. UPDATE! Thingie :

PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! Thanks! :D

Uhmm... so this isn't actually a chapter. I just want to inform all of you guys that I'm so thankful that you spent your precious time reading my suckish fic. ;;) And to those who reviewed... uhmm 3 people, yeah. Thank you three sooo much for spending more of your precious time reviewing. I'm not sure if I still should actually continue, well... uhm, no new ideas are popping out of my mind. Please feel free to inform me, incase you have. :) So yeah, I'm not actually sure if I can still update often. I just updated awhile ago because the thought popped out somewhere in my small (not so, though) brain. Oh, and I have this idea, but I don't know how to insert it coz it'll be off. So, I'll just make a new fic with that idea. :)

So to those who like my fanfiction...

I'm sorry I wouldn't be updating much. But I promise that when I do, I'll give you more that one chapter.

On the contrary...

Ehm, I still thank you though, for reading. Please, consider this as a gift from me :). If it hurts you eyes and brain that much... ;;)

HAPPY SUMMER!!!~ ;;) 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back to the Church

Naomi made her way back to the Prontera Church, it was getting late as she made quiet and slow footsteps. She reached the fountain in the center and sat down on one of the benches. She buried her face in her hands, smiled and remembered that it was Adrian's situation when they met. For her, time went by so fast. Why does time have to move fast when you're enjoying things? And move so slow when you're not? It's so unfair. Vent. All she wanted to do now is to vent. She wanted to release her anger, sadness, and all the emotions she feels. It made her heart feel so heavy. And so she did.

"I HATE THIS SO MUCH! I HATE IT, HATE IT, HATE IT!!" She shouted, on the top of her lungs.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Can't you see people are sleeping? Geez..." said a familiar voice.

Naomi lifted her head to see Adrian walking towards her. She sobbed silently, until she broke into tears. Adrian was taken aback and paced faster towards her. He put his arms around her shoulders and comforted her.

"I can't do this. I hate it so much! I'm sorry, I have to leave now... though I never wanted to. Please tell Rad, Nicole, and Sean... that I'm very sorry." Naomi said, through sobs as she budged out of Adrian's hands and stood up, mumbled a few words and after a few seconds, a portal appeared right in front of her. She took one last look at Adrian, who didn't look her way. She sighed and entered the portal. It was the beginning of her new life. Serving God.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So, what happened?" Sean asked curiously as Adrian entered the apartment with his head down.

"Long story. Where are the two?" Adrian asked as he plopped down on the sofa where Sean was.

"Sleeping." Sean replied bluntly. "Don't try to change the topic... what happened?"

It was one of those seldom times where Sean gets serious. He was never serious, really. Even the day when Adrian and Sean first met, he wasn't serious. Come to think of it, this was the only time Adrian saw Sean this... serious. What's with the seriousness ongoing, really?

Adrian sighed, "Let's make the story short. Ah, to start with..." as he through the handbook to Sean.

Sean glanced at him confusingly as he read it. And saw it. "I see. This explains everything. But Adrian, don't you remember? Arranged marriage?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't love the woman. Hell, I don't even know who she is! And for heaven's sake, I'm only 18. I can't get married at this age!" Adrian growled.

"Yoe, hoe...! Tell that to your father, not me!"

"Yeah, as if he would listen." Adrian shrugged.

"Point." Sean replied.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Good evening, Father" Naomi said shyly when a priest greeted her after she entered the Church.

"Naomi. Welcome back...! What brings you here? Ready to be promoted into a high priestess, I suppose?" the priest said brightly.

"Uhm, that's not it, Father..." Naomi said, as she twirled her hair with her fingers. "I-it's just... that... uhm... is it okay... if I... stay here... again? Just for a couple of days would be fine."

"Sure." the priest said bluntly.

And so, they continued talking inside the church. Naomi sheepishly confessed the mistake she made, and how she broke the rules. They talked for a while until time came to go to sleep. For some reasons, Naomi couldn't seem to go to sleep. She went to her balcony and leaned on the ledge. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Tears began to fall from her brown eyes. She kept wiping them away but they kept on coming back.

"Argh, when will these tears stop from falling?" she questioned herself as she wiped it for the nth time.

"Naomi? Why are you still awake?" said a woman's voice.

Naomi got abit surprised and turned back to see a priestess about her age, with blonde hair and calm, blue eyes.

"Oh, Dawn, it's just you." Naomi said, still wiping her tears. Dawn's early years were kind of like Naomi's. She was raised by the church and was Naomi's childhood friend. They turned into acolytes together and turned into priestesses together. They did almost everything at the same time. That was until Naomi said that she wanted to go on an adventure and find friends.

"Naomi?" Dawn said in a worried tone. "Why are you crying? You can tell me."

Naomi told the story, from the point where she met Adrian to the handbook. Dawn seemed to understand. Naomi was glad. She was glad to have a friend like Dawn. Dawn's comforting words helped Naomi a lot. This time, she was able to smile and they went back to their room. Okay, she had to admit, she was able to smile for abit, but not sleep. She layed down on her bed, her eyes fully opened. Geez, she wasn't even half-asleep. She was fully awake. She sighed and closed her eyes, forcing herself to go to sleep.

A/N: Balcony thing... I don't think the church has a balcony but... this is my FF ;) And I want a balcony! :D 


End file.
